Naruto's Ramen
by Crazy Cherries
Summary: And the cycle continues...NaruHina this time around! Read Sasuke's Glare and Troublesome before you read this! Naruto was freaking out. There was no ramen anywhere in Konoha.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I will. Watch me!_

_Sequel-ish to "Sasuke's Glare" and "Troublesome"

* * *

_

**Naruto's Ramen**

_And the cycle continues._

After Naruto had…fixed his pants problem. He'd gone back to Sasuke and Sakura, only to find them gone! It hadn't been until the next day (after Shikamaru's problem had been solved) did he find out why.

"So you two" He pointed at them "are dating."

"Yup!" Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke. "Why don't you go hang out with Hinata?"

Now, Naruto (the clueless idiot) had no idea what the girls were up to. In fact no one but Ino and Sakura knew what they were up to. So, filling his clueless character, Naruto brightened to the idea and waved to Sasuke and Sakura, stating he would find Hinata and take her out for ramen.

As soon as Naruto left, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I have to go do some stuff for Tsunade, I'll see you tonight, okay?" And before the Uchiha could protest she gave him a peck on the cheek, and walked away. The same way Naruto had just left.

Sasuke was a little suspicious, until he noticed that the Hokage tower was that way. So he just shrugged and headed to his house. His signature hair didn't just _happen._

Naruto was freaking out. He'd asked Hinata out for ramen only to find the ramen stand closed. So they'd gone to the store for ramen, only to find that the ramen there was sold out. Then they went to Naruto's apartment, there wasn't any ramen there either. Not even in his secret hiding place. There was no ramen anywhere in Konoha. Needless to say Naruto had been in a coma for a while.

That is until Hinata suggested she make ramen from scratch. Naruto thinks Hinata is the ramen goddess. While she is cooking, he's sitting next to her on the counter. Naruto is surprised to find how much they have in common.

He watches as a strand of Hinata's hair comes undone from the bun she had it in. She scrunches her face and tries to blow it away. She doesn't want to touch it because her hands are all sticky with dough. But it keeps coming back in her way. Naruto notices her struggle and jumps off of the counter.

Slowly he reaches out and tucks her hair back into place. She blushes a light pink. He likes that he can do that to her and smiles cheekily.

"N-Naruto." She murmurs under her breath, but still loud enough that he can hear and his grin widens. Slowly he moves his mouth towards hers…and the timer goes off.

"Damn." He was so close too. Hinata hurriedly sets out bowls and scoops ramen into them. She hands the bigger bowl to Naruto.

Over dinner…well it's **awkward**…no talking, random glances at each other, and when they make eye contact…they just look away blushing at what almost happened. **Awkward**.

After dinner they just **awkwardly** stood staring at each other.

"S-so I'll see y-you t-tomorrow?" Hinata stared at the floor.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. How was he supposed to ask her? He was coming up with random plans (that would most likely fail) when a voice screamed out from nowhere.

"Kiss her you idiot." So Naruto, being the said idiot, did as he was told and kissed the girl.

A blushing red Hinata fainted as soon as Naruto pulled away. He didn't have the brains to catch her so she was currently lying on the ground in front of his apartment. He looked down on her. "At least she kissed back."

Naruto picks her up and carries her bridal style to the Hyuga compound where he finds a very red Neji. When Neji sees Naruto carrying a beet-red and faint Hinata, well he goes even redder. Naruto's screams can be heard from where Sakura is meeting up with Ino.

Both snigger. "We'll tell Tenny and Hinata about this tomorrow." Sakura sighs contently.

"Well…we don't _have _to tell them. They'll probably get mad and lecture us or something."

"Tell who what?" Behind them are Shikamaru and Sasuke. Crap.

"Tell Hinata and TenTen that we matche-_mfff_!"

"Shut up pig!" Sakura hisses in Ino's ear. "They'll figure out what we did to them if you tell them what we did to Ino, Tenny, Naruto, and Neji." Sakura turns to the boys. "Nothing!" they don't buy it but it'll do…for now.

They sit next to the girls and stare at the sky. "You two aren't off the hook you know."

They nod, putting their heads on their respective boyfriends. The boys just sigh, _women,_ they think.

The girls sigh, _men, _they think.

* * *

_Review!_

_I didn't really like this one._

_I may take it down and rewrite it. Let me know your thoughts on how to make it better! ^.^_


End file.
